


† Đeaŧh’s łncarnaŧion

by Kamishawe



Category: Incarnations of Immortality - Piers Anthony, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: Seriously! Who stands in the middle of the road at midnight?





	1. Chapter 1

Seriously! This was the worse night ever for Skull-sama!

Who stands in the middle of the road in a black cloak with a scathe in one hand and a white horse in the other? Skull was blaming the fortune teller that his manager dragged to his stunt show. 

_~ The end of your lifeline is near at hand…~_ His rear end. More like this poor fella and his fleeing horse. 

Heavens, if the dude wasn't dead already Skull would be suing him for wrecking his poor baby. The darling was not going to be revived to see another sunrise on the highway.

Time to call the coppers and a body bag. Then scram, his PR manager was not going to be happy about this.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nightmare. 

He knew it. No one walked around with a demon motorcycle following their footsteps. If he hadn't just seen his poor girl to the chop shop to be dismantled and parsed out, Skull would think last night was a joke. Maybe it was part of his over active imagination, but it was THERE!

Every time he turned around, his deathly beauty -in all her former splendor- was parked nearby. It was there in the parking lot, on the side of the road, and even on the roof!

Once, he even took out a mirror to watch it from behind… it followed him without a rider!

Oh God… it was possessed!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Skull, your phone is broken." His manager pointed out one day.

"Huh, not even sure where I got it boss-man.", was his puzzled reply. Skull _**wasn't**_ aware he owned that phone, let alone his manager finding it for him.

The clock on the screen was ticking backwards like a timer. Every time it hit zero the date would go up one. It wasn't even a real date. Seriously, 001302 didn't exist!

 _Bepbeepbeep... beepbepbeep..._

Welp... it's now 001303.

It wouldn't be so bad, if only he knew how to unlock the darn thing. The notification bar was maxed out with backlogged calls, messages, and events that he had no way of getting to.

 

… Was it even his phone?

 

Then he accidently dropped it in a puddle one day… 

Shit, who knew to would stop time....

How was he suppose to fix it without the f-ing internet???

**Author's Note:**

> [Blank Slate 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BlankSlate) | [☔ Kami’s](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KamisBS/works) | [✍ Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Up4Grabs/profile)
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!


End file.
